Motoki's Prayer
by Lita Briefs
Summary: Hiya! This is not my first attempt at creating fanfiction, just the first time posting it. I have thought up many stories but never put them on paper so to speak. This is a fanfic about Motoki and Makoto but there are no sexual scenes or anything like tha


Motoki's Prayer

Hiya! This is not my first attempt at creating fanfiction, just the first time posting it. I have thought up many stories but never put them on paper so to speak. This is a fanfic about Motoki and Makoto but there are no sexual scenes or anything like that. I would like to know what you like of my writing so please e-mail me your comments at MotokiKoibito@moonkingdom.com. Thanks, I hope you enjoy my story.

Motoki's Prayer

The rain came down gently, only dampening her face which was already wet with tears. Once again her heart was shattered by another whom she thought loved her. Makoto wondered why it was always had to be her, she was always the one who was deserted, why was she the one to crumble? Suddenly, she couldn't feel the rain drop lightly on her head and she looked up to see a shadow holding an umbrella above her. As she peered closer to see who this kind stranger was, she realized that it was her close friend Motoki who wassheltering her from the rain.

"Hey, are you alright?," Motoki asked. Makoto dried her eyes and said that she was fine. "If you're fine then why are you crying?" asked Motoki politely. 

And at that Makoto began to wail, telling Motoki the whole story of another broken heart. After listening with his sympathetic ear, he sweetly said;

"Makoto, do you know how long it takes for some people to find their soul mate? I know yours is out there, if you just give it some time, I mean why would a guy not want you, you're beautiful, smart, athletic, funny, and the sweetest girl I know."

And for a moment they just sat there and gazed into each others eyes and they leaned closer to embrace in a sentimental kiss but suddenly Motoki pulled away and whispered;

"Think about what I said but I…um…have to be going,see you." Motoki stuttered. Makoto watched him run off and said softly to herself: "God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." And with that she rose up and began to walk home. The next morning, Makoto awakened to the incessant ringing of her phone. Shefinally picked the receiver.

"Hello?," Makoto moaned as she tried to open her eyes.

"Good morning!," said a very cheerful voice.

"Minako? It's 8:30, what are you doing up?" said the very surprised Makoto.

"Well, you weren't home all last night and I wanted to know why and who you were with?," replied Minako in a very sly tone.

"It's too early to go into detail!," said Makoto who was everyeager to get off the phone.

"Well, just give me the gist of it…I need to know!," the eccentric Minako screamed. 

"Fine…you remember Yamato, right? Well, he dumped me around 6:00 last night, so since I'm such a baby I started crying in front of the restaurant where we had our first date. Then, Motoki saw me and he tried to make feel better…AND he almost kissed me but at the last minute, he pulled away so I went home because I felt a little better bythe fact that I was getting close to a new guy. Okay? Happy? I told you the whole story so bye, Minako!" Makoto said in a rush.

"What?! Motoki almost kissed you? What did he say before that? Why'd he pull away? What did you do? I want the details!" said the shocked Minako who was still asking questions.

"GOODBYE, Minako!" said Makoto hanging up the phone. But of course Minako needed to know more so she kept calling until finally Makoto unplugged the phone. Makoto got ready to go back to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. Makoto got upand answered the door.

"Andrew? What are you doing here?" Makoto asked who was still tired from crying a bed of tears all night long.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't still depressed and to apologize for running….err….away last night….because I forgot to take care of something at home." Motoki who was obviously lying, answered. Motoki was often speechless in her presence, she was lovelier then a rose. And to him the sweetest creation known to man. 'But what can I do?' Motoki thought to himself. 'I have a girlfriend, Reika, but she's always away but Makoto's so young!'- At that moment he was cut off in thought by Makoto who was just comprehending the fact that Motoki was at her doorstep, apologizing for running away, which had never happened to her before. Makoto soon regained her consciousness and finally replied to Motoki's question:

"Oh, don't worry about it, you cheered me up, anyway!," Makoto commented, thinking about how caring Motoki is for coming all the way down here to apologize. She invited Motoki in for breakfast and he talked to her while she cooked. Makoto never more wanted to be with anyone but Motoki, he was so handsome and smart, and the fact that he was older and more mature made Makoto feel like a relationship with him could be something everlasting. All of a sudden, Minako burst through the door exclaiming:

"Makoto, now tell me what happened with you and…Oh, hello, Motoki, surprising seeing you here!" Minako said, winking at Makoto.

"Hi, Minako will you be joining us for breakfast?," Makoto asked in a tone that meant she wanted to be left alone.

"Oh…um…no, I'll just leave you two alone!," Minako replied catching the hint and as she headed out the door, Minako whispered: "You have to call me, later to fill me in!" to Makoto and then she skipped out the door.

"What was that about?," asked the very confused Motoki.

"Who knows?," giggled Makoto. There was a long pause while Makoto and Motoki ate breakfast, everything about him being there felt so natural to Makoto. The silence was soon broken by the sound of Motoki's cellular phone ringing. Motoki smiled and answered the call: 

"Hello?…Oh, hi Reika, sweetie…Yeah, I'm at a friends house…Of course I miss you…Oh, really you're coming to town for a few days…Great, love you too…See you, bye! That was all Makoto heard but that was enough and as Motoki hung up the phone, Makoto shed a tear down her cheek. She will always be thought of as a friend and Motoki would probably always love Reika. It was time to face reality.

"So, is your girlfriend coming to visit you?," Makoto asked in a very curious voice.

"Yeah, she'll be staying at my place for awhile," replied Motoki.

"Oh, that's nice, she must mean a lot to you then?," Makoto asked hoping to get more information.

"Yeah, I guess," Motoki said like it was no big deal. "Well, I hate to eat and run but Reika hates it when my apartment's messy so I should probably be going," replied Motoki.

"I could help you clean, I'm really good at that," offered Makoto.

"You've already done so much, you don't have to help me," said Motoki.

"Hey, I don't mind, I insist," replied Makoto, "Just let me grab a few things and your apartment will be spotless in no time!"

"If you really want to," said Motoki. On their way out the door, Motoki made a prayer to himself: 'God, please don't let Makoto think that Reika is the light that fills my head and brightens my heart. Reika may be great but is not near as outrageous but at the same time as home loving as Makoto. There is no comparison between the two. Please make Makoto know that she is the one I love and that I pray everyday that she feels the same way. And I don't want to hurt Reika but I just can't help the way I feel. Amen!'

Motoki and Makoto drove to Motoki's apartment, which was only a few miles away. Makoto started unpacking her cleaning supplies as Motoki began organizing his room. Makoto called to Motoki, who was in the other room:

"Hey, Motoki, could you help me tie this cleaning apron?," Makoto asked hopefully.

"Sure!," Motoki said blushing. Motoki leaned over to tie the bow and Makoto tilted her head to look at him. Motoki began to blush even more, Makoto turned around as Motoki began to pull her closer. Makoto's lips quivered as Motoki began to gently kiss her. After a few minutes, they both heard the sound of luggage dropping on the floor…

"Reika?!" yelled the shocked Motoki.

"What's going on here, Motoki?," asked the very upset Reika.

"I should be going," interrupted Makoto, as she sprang for the door. Makoto ran home, leaving Reika and Motoki alone to argue in Motoki's apartment. When Makoto arrived home, she was greeted by four other teenage girls who also just happened to be sailor senshi. 

"So, what happened?," yelled Usagi.

"Where's Motoki?," asked Minako.

"What did you two do?," asked Rei.

"Even I'm a bit curious," announced Ami.

"None of your business, but if you must know then come on in," said Makoto in an angered tone. Makoto was about half way through the story when someone knocked on the door and Usagi ran to answer it.

"Usagi?," said Motoki, rather confused, "Is Makoto home?"

"Yes…hold on," Usagi replied, "Makoto, guess who it is!" Makoto went to the door and began talking to Motoki.

"I just wanted to say…you know…about what happened," stuttered Motoki.

"Oh, I know, you don't have to say anything, I was just some meaningless fling!," replied Makoto who was very upset, " Admit it, you used me!"

"No, quit yelling at me! If you knew anything you wouldn't be talking!," yelled Motoki.

"Oh, so now you're calling me stupid!," wailed Makoto.

"No, but you obviously don't know me!," Motoki wailed back.

"You forgot about me the minute Reika walked through that door!," Makoto screamed not realizing that her friends were still there.

"That's not true, I broke up with Reika to be with you!," said Motoki realizing that he just admitted his true feelings.

"Yeah, well…what?!," Makoto asked gathering her thoughts.

"I love you more than anything in the world but I never could admit until now, you've changed my life and brightened my heart. And, I'm sorry that I never realized it," blurted out Motoki. At that moment Makoto began to cry.

"You know what? I love you too and I care more about you then any of my old boyfriends. This could be forever because I'm with my true love and I'll let you go!," Makoto dashed through every emotional part of speech she ever heard to come up with an equally expressive and sentimental speech. They both embraced each other and stated to share a passionate and deep kiss. Makoto's four friends all watched with happy grins on their faces, they were all happy that Makoto finally found someone to call true love! As Motoki stopped kissing Makoto, one thought raced through his mind: Thank you, God for giving me this Angel, may our love grow for eternity. As for Makoto, the same thought passed through her mind. And for that moment, they were one and Makoto's and Motoki's destiny became very clear! The beautiful sound of wedding bells played four years later andthe moment was never erased.

**The End**


End file.
